Water and Fire
by Milk Bone Addict
Summary: Zuko has finally come around. He is leading an army to the Fire Nation, to attack his father. On the way there, he runs into Katara, sick with a poison made for Firebenders. Read to find out! Completed. Sequel up!
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story will be in Katara's POV.

I frowned as my lazy lump of a brother sat hunched over his meal on the fallen log by the fire. He was currently inhaling his food so fast he would probably end up choking soon. Sure enough, his eyes popped and his hands flew up to his throat. Sighing and shaking my head, I rose and walked over to where he sat, coughing and spluttering. As I walked past him, I thumped him, hard, on his back. He gave a great, whooping cough and the considerably large hunk of fish popped out of his mouth and landed on the sandy ground.

Turning my head to look at him as I retreated into the surrounding forest, I saw with exasperation that Sokka was, once again, eating his dinner as if he expected a hoard of platypus-bears to leap out of the bushes and steal the meager meal from him.

Turning back around, I took in my surroundings. The forest was beautiful; lush green plants, moist, soft earth. And the sound of clear, bubbly water came to my ears as I walked deeper into the wood. Exited at the prospect of getting a chance to practice my waterbending, I quickened my pace, heading to the sound only waterbenders could be able to pick up from such a distance.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, I found a clear, blue spring. It was breath taking. A large waterfall was at the back, causing mist to fly out around the spring. Vibrant colored fish as big as my head darted here and there, making the spring seem all the more surreal. I sighed, placing my feet in the comfortable coolness of the water. I swirled my feet around, causing ripples to rise to the surface. With a flick of my wrist, a long, flowing strip of the water rose and writhed under my control. I contorted it into the shape of a dragon, making it fly once around the clearing before letting it fall back into the water.

Getting ready to do another simple trick, I snapped my head up when I heard a faint _snap _in the bushes to the left of me. Straining my ears, I desperately tried to decide whether it had been an animal, or…something else. After a few minutes of painstaking silence, I decided it had been a lemur or something. Turning back to the water, I made another bit of water rise out of the pool, turning it into a penguin. Oh, how much I missed Gran Gran and the rest of the tribe…

A hand over my mouth caused me to jump out of my thoughts. I tried to swipe the hand away, but to no avail. They had my hands tied behind me. Twisting, I saw two men dressed in black. Both had twin pairs of long, nasty looking swords. With a sickened feeling, I knew no one would come to help me. Both Aang and Sokka would be asleep by now.

Before I knew it, they had wrapped a piece of cloth around my mouth. Looking up, I noticed the two men were standing in front of me, hungry looks in there eyes. Fear stabbed at my insides again. What would these awful men do?

The next second I saw another figure leap out of the bushes also dressed in black. I narrowed my eyes at him. He didn't seem like the others. He had a crude blue and white mask covering his face. The mask was that of a face, with long, cruel fangs, and a wide, gaping mouth. But somehow, I knew I could trust this one.

Just as soon as he had jumped out of the forest, he brought out two identical broadswords, swinging them in a graceful arc over his head. He brought them swiftly outward, merely an inch in front of my two captors. The two men looked at each other, fear evident in their eyes for only a moment before they brought out their own weapons and swinging them into a battle stance as well.

The one in the blue mask gave a loud yell, running at the two men. He swung his two swords back and forth in front of him as he pelted toward them. I watched in amazement at how well he handled the swords, which had to be fairly heavy. He didn't slow down, not even when the two men leapt out of his way, taken aback. The masked one turned swiftly, bringing the swords in another arc in front of him. He jabbed them both in front of him swiftly, only this time, twin streams of flames shot out of the ends. The fire caught on the two men's clothes, and they took off running, desperately trying to put out the embers as they went. I looked back at the lone figure, who stood watching the place where the men had disappeared. I wondered if he would help me out of these ropes. Just as I thought of it, he turned his head slowly, looking at me for the first time. He began walking over t me in slow, careful steps. I watched in facination as the figure approached, his eyes never leaving my face.

When he was a mere five feet from me, I heard a whistling sound and then a sharp pang pierced my lower back. I immediately began to feel dizzy, and as I fell back, my eyes connected with the most beautiful, deep amber eyes I has ever seen. Then all was black.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to all the people who reviewed the first chapter.

I awoke to a deep, piercing agony in my head. I groaned, shutting my eyes to the sharp morning light. Breathing deeply, I tried to lower the pain above my eyes. I brought my hand to my head, but it felt slow and sluggish as I did so. Pressing my palm to my forehead, I realized I had a fever. The skin under my hand was sweaty and warm.

Almost immediately after I had awoken, I had felt another presence in the room I was in, but I didn't open my eyes. The pain was too intense. I tried to ask who it was, but my mouth was so dry it felt like I had swallowed sand. I felt a cool glass pressed to my lips, and I could hear the cold, refreshing water sloshing around in it. Parting my lips, I allowed the cool, clear liquid to flow past my lips and into my parched mouth and throat. I felt the healing coldness rush down my throat, making me feel much better instantly.

A cool cloth was being pressed firmly but gently to my forehead now. Sighing in relief, I laid back on the large, comfortable pillows behind my back. I fell asleep almost immediately.

&

The sound of voices woke me up this time. I had absolutely no idea how long I had been asleep, or where I was for that matter. All I knew was that I felt safe. The person who had been helping me had made sure of that. I couldn't tell if he was in here now, for there were too many voices cluttering my already fogged brain.

A moment later, the door opened and shut quickly, and the lone presence was here again. I heard soft footfalls coming nearer my bed, and another cool cloth laid across my forehead. I felt a spoon pressed gently to my lips, and I quickly opened them to allow the warm liquid to slide into my mouth. It tasted wonderful! Probably the best food I had had since I left the South Pole to help Aang. I opened my mouth again, as I felt the spoon. The lone presence continued to feed me the delectable soup, until there was none left. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, pushing me softly back into the pillows. Before drifting off to sleep again, I muttered, "Thank you."

&

A few days later, I was beginning to feel much better. My headache was beginning to reduce itself, and I no longer woke to a dry, scratchy mouth and throat. The lone presence, as I had taken to calling him, had rarely left my side since the first day I had awoken, and I grew to be comforted in his presence. He was always gentle with me, and whenever he spoke, it was in soft, gentle tones. I hoped I could open my eyes soon, for I longed to see his face. Every time I tried to open them, I quickly shut them, for the sharp, blinding light was too much for my recovering self to handle.

I sat up, opened one eyes cautiously, ready to shut it if the light was to much. But today the light didn't hurt me. I opened it more, followed by the other. Blinking, I looked around the room. It was mostly red, with some golds and blacks accenting it. Not quite my taste, but it was nice. There was a large dresser on the wall opposite my bed, which was black. Next to the dresser was a matching vanity, a large mirror mounted on the back. A comfortable looking chair was sitting under the single window. It wasn't until now that I heard a faint snoring coming from my right side.

Turning, I saw for the first time the person who had been helping me to get better. With a jolt of surprise and fear, I recognized the figure. It was Prince Zuko!

AN: Sorry that my chapters are so short. They will get longer, I promise. I'll update soon, if I get some reviews! You know the drill! R & R!

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks to all the people who reviewed. And I don't mind if you call me Shorty. Haha, I'm used to it. You know who you are!

Before I had the chance to say something, he said something in his sleep.

"No…father, please! I had the Fire Nation's best interests at heart!" His face contorted in fear and pain, and I felt my heart break. What had happened in his life to cause him such pain? I reached out my hand and tentatively inched it toward him, but I lost my nerve and let it drop back to the bed. He gave a particularly violent twitch and awoke, breathing hard. He looked around wildly, as though trying to locate something. Then his eyes fell on me and he relaxed at once. He cleared his throat and blinked. Twice.

"So, you are feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes, but… why did you help me?" I had to know.

"You were sick. It was the honorable thing to do." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I looked at him quizzically, then looked around the room again.

"Where are we?" I asked him. When he didn't answer me, I looked around at him again. He was gazing at me, but his amber eyes were glazed and unfocused. I waved my hand over his eyes and he gave a start.

"What?" he said.

"I said, where are we?" I repeated. It was then that I noticed he seemed…different. He no longer had the topknot, but a considerable amount of dark, messy hair. His face no longer had an angry scowl to it, but a thoughtful look graced his features.

"We are on my ship." He answered. For the first time, fear prickled in my belly. Was he keeping e hostage?

As if he had read my thoughts, he said, "I'm not kidnapping you. You were hit by a poisonous Fire Nation dart. You have been sick for about two weeks." Shock hit me like a blow from a platypus-bear.

"T-two weeks?" I stuttered, horrified. To my surprise, he laid a comforting hand on my shoulder and said, "Yes. You should be okay, but we will keep you in bed a couple more days just to be sure. Then I will tell you everything." He rose from the chair and stretched. I couldn't help but notice how his taut muscles rippled beneath his black and red tunic. He was really very handsome, especially with his new hairdo. Realizing I was staring, I quickly dropped my eyes to my lap, my hands twisting uncomfortably. He smirked and said, "I will go get something for dinner. Be right back." With that, he strode from the room.

&

Zuko returned with two plates of chicken soup and rolls about fifteen minutes later. He set them down at the table and walked back to my bed. He extended his hand out to me, which I took slowly. He helped me out of bed, and I was glad he did, for as soon as I stepped out of bed, my knees gave way and I fell against his chest. Immediately, his arms encircled me, holding me to him.

"Are you alright?" he murmured. I nodded, looking into his eyes. _I have seen these eyes somewhere… _he released me from his embrace, but held onto my hand and led me to the table. He pulled out a chair and helped me settle in it before pushing me in and sitting himself. After he had sat down, we ate our meal.

&

When we were finished, he got me settled into my bed, and told me he would be back soon. I was touched that he wanted to make sure I was all right. _Yes_, I decided, as I drifted off to sleep. _Zuko had defiantly changed for the better…_


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Wow, my fourth update in 2 days! Be proud of me! I am trying to make the chapters longer, believe me. I am going to try not to post them unless they are at least 1000 words each from now on, ok? Thanks to all my loyal reviewers!

The next morning, I awoke with a slight smile on my face. Blinking, I sat up slowly, wondering where I was. Then I remembered, and my smile grew. Looking to my right, I saw Zuko, asleep in his chair. His breathing was slow and steady, and his features were that of relaxation. Turning around to look out the window, I noticed that it was still quite early. Sighing, I settled back to sleep for a little while.

&

A few hours later, I awoke to the feel oh someone brushing a stray hair to the side of my face. Opening one eye, I saw my brother, a look of worry contorting his face.

"Katara! Aang, she's awake!" he yelled, jumping from foot to foot. Laughing under my breath, I rubbed my eyes, trying to rid the sleep that still clung helplessly to them.

"Sokka, Aang, what are you doing here? I asked, stretching my arms over my head.

"Zuko found us this morning, and told us about what happened to you." Said Aang, a smile plastered on his face. Sokka just scowled. I looked quizzically at my brother.

"What?" I asked him. Then I noticed Zuko wasn't there. "Where's Zuko?"

"Okay, first, we are being held captive by that stuck up excuse for a Prince. Second, said Prince is currently talking to the captain." I nodded. Swinging my feet over the edge of the bed, I touched them to the floor. I was surprised to find that the floor wasn't cold to my touch. Preparing to getting up and give my grumpy brother a hug, I heard the door swing open, revealing Prince Zuko. Seeing me getting out of bed, he rushed to my side and gently pushed my shoulder back, causing my to sit down again. Over his shoulder, I saw Sokka stiffen, and Aang laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you want to get up. I have arranged with the ship's Healer to come and give you the all clear first, okay?" he said softly, looking me in the eyes. I nodded and lay back down again. Normally having someone tell me what to do would infuriate me, but it was different with Zuko.

We didn't have to wait long for the Healer to come and have a look at me. After a few moments of asking me questions and checking me out, he gave me the all clear, telling me and everyone else that I was once again perfectly healthy.

Smiling, I got out of bed and did a little jig, letting everyone in the room know that I was thrilled to be able to walk around. Sokka laughed, Aang joined me, and even Zuko cracked a small half-grin.

&

Later that night, we were all eating dinner. All was silent, except for Aang, who was telling us the story of how he used to throw fruit pies at the monks. Sokka and I had heard it before, and Zuko just poked at his plate. When the story ended, Zuko stood and cleared his throat.

"Now is the time to tell you why I have kept you all here." This caused the room to go completely quite, all eyes trained to Zuko. "Recently, I have found out that my father-" he paused, clearing his throat again. I could tell this was hard for him. "My father has captured my Uncle Iroh, and has sentenced him to death because he wouldn't tell my father where I was." This was followed by silence. I felt my heart break again. Zuko shouldn't have to go through such pain. "For this, I have finally realized that my father must be defeated. This ridiculous war has caused so much death and destruction." At this, my eyes dropped to my plate, tears welling involuntarily. "This is why I am going to gather willing refugees and other people who will train with us, so we can defeat Fire Lord Ozai."

Shocked silence followed Zuko's speech. When no one said anything, he continued. "Sokka, I understand you don't have Bending powers of your own, but you are a formidable warrior. I want you to train the other non-Benders in the skill of fighting. Will you accept?" Sokka stared at him, his mouth parted slightly, before nodding. "Right. Thank you, Sokka. Aang, since you have mastered Air and Water Bending, you still need to learn Fire and Earth. I will personally find you a formidable Earth Bending teacher. As for fire, I will teach you myself." Aang nodded, a huge smile plastered on his face. "And Katara, I need you to teach the Water Benders everything you know. Will you accept?" I nodded as well; still stunned that Zuko had finally realized that his father was a jerk. "Great! That's all set. We will be stopping in Ba Sing Se within the week, where we can recruit some refugees. Until then, I suggest you all get plenty of rest." He looked directly at me as he said this, and I blushed. "Well, if everyone is finished, Aang and Sokka still need rooms. Shall we?" with that, he rose, heading out the door. Sharing bewildered glances amongst us, Aang, Sokka and I followed him out of the door.

AN: Ok! That's finished. I basically have the whole story thought up, it just needs to get written. Like I said before, I will try to update everyday. Thanks for all the reviews! They feed the fire that fuels this story! The more reviews, the faster it will be updated!

You know the drill1 R & R!

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Ok, just wanted to let y'all know, I love you so much I am writing this before school. I will try to not make it too short, but if it is, not my fault! Lol well maybe it is… Any who, I think this will answer some of the very good questions I got in my reviews, though not the one about Toph, sorry! That's in another chapter ;)

I crept silently out of my room. It had to be very late, probably well past midnight. I missed seeing the moon and stars. I poked my head out of my door and peered down the hallway, making sure no one would see me. Seeing no body, I tiptoed silently out of my room, closing it with a quiet _snap._ Padding lightly to the stairs at the end of the hallway, I could see the shine of the moon from the bottom of the stairwell.

Exited, I crept up the stairs, careful to go slow so as not to cause any to creak under my weight. As I neared the top, the moonlight grew so bright I had to shield my eyes for a moment. I walked toward the edge of the deck, resting my arms on the wall. I brought my eyes up to the top, locating all the constellations.

"The platypus-bear… the tiger-seal, oh, and the Elephant Koi over their…" I named them all to myself for well over an hour, just enjoying being out here in the cool air, the waves crashing up the side of the boat.

"What are you doing out here?" I whipped around, a stream of my element ready to attack. I let it slide back into the ocean when I saw who it was.

"Zuko, don't do that!" I breathed. He smirked slightly and walked over to stand next to me.

"So, what _are_ you doing out here?" he asked again.

I shrugged and said, "Just wanted to come see the stars. I missed looking at them." He nodded in understanding.

"I often come out here to watch the stars and moon." He told me. We stood there in silence, though it wasn't uncomfortable.

After about ten minutes, I asked him, "So, when did you come to the decision to do what we re doing?"

He shrugged again and said, "My Uncle has done nothing wrong. My father has no right to harm him for not betraying me. And for that I must save him." He turned to look at me, the injured side of his face showing now. I glanced at it, curious, but decided not to ask him about it tonight. I nodded, satisfied. He continued to watch me for a few minutes, a thoughtful expression on he face.

"What?" I asked him, grinning. "Do I have something o n my face?"

He shook his head. "No, I was just thinking… Uncle would have really liked you." I was taken aback. His expression turned from one of thoughtfulness to one of pain.

"We will find him, Zuko." I murmured, closing the gap between us and pulling him into a hug. To my surprise, he gladly took it, wrapping his arms around me and resting his chin atop my head. He sighed.

"Thank you Katara." He whispered.

AN: AWWWW! Ok, I know they are acting quite er…friendly toward one another, but Zuko has gone through MAJOR attitude adjustment. He is totally P/O that his daddy took his Uncle. And as for Toph, you will find out later, ok? Byez!

R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Ok, hi peoplez! I will now be known as Shorty, seeing as one of my faithful reviewers has decided to call me that. For those of you who have been wondering about Toph, you shall get your answer soon. She is one of my favorite characters, so she will defiantly be here soon!

We arrived in Ba Sing Se a few days later. Sokka, Aang, and I had been relaxing and getting acquainted with the crew and Zuko. It had become a regular thing for Zuko and I to meet on the deck at night. We would talk about our past, before they had been disrupted by such sadness. He told me about how he used to feed the turtle-ducks with his mother, and I told him about penguin sledding. He smiled at the vision, and said he would love to try it after the war was over. I promised I would take him. Each night we would part, but not before we hugged each other goodnight. It sounds strange even to me, but I could honestly say that Zuko was one of my best friends.

As we pulled into the port at Ba Sing Se, Aang and Zuko were putting on disguises. Aang wore a long sleeved red tunic and black pants, and a matching black cap. Zuko wore a black and red long sleeved tunic and tan pants. Sokka and I wore our blue Southern Water Tribe clothes.

As we prepared to leave the ship, I was amazed to see hundreds of people, all dressed in different nation colors. We were sure to find plenty of people to help them fight.

The four of us made our way to the center of the refugee's camp, looking curiously around at all the people. I looked around at Zuko, who had already climbed up onto a large rock and was yelling for attention.

"Attention all refugees. I am putting together a band of warriors, Benders and Non-Benders alike, to fight against Fire Lord Ozai. This horrible war needs to stop. Already, too many people have lost loved ones. The killing must stop. Who's with me?" the speech was short, but it had piqued everyone's interests. Noticing this, Zuko continued. "I know I am asking a lot, but this fighting must stop. If you want to join me, come to my ship on the beach. We leave in 2 days' time." With that, he leapt off the rock and walked toward us. Many people were watching us intently.

As we made our way back to the ship, I noticed that many people were looking at us with an air of respect. I smiled. Perhaps this plan of Zuko's could work after all.

That night, about 20 refugees had been escorted onto the ship. 9 Earthbenders, 5 Waterbenders, and even 2 Firebenders. The remaining 4 people were just fed up with the war and wanted it to stop.

When Zuko had assigned the new members to our "army" their rooms, he and I went to stand in our usual spot. He rested his elbows on the low wall, and I did the same next to him. We didn't talk, but it was a companionable silence. After a few minutes, I giggled softly. I had been thinking about the time at the North Pole when I battled Zuko. He looked at me questioningly, his one eyebrow raised. I shook my head.

"I was just thinking about that time at the North Pole. I beat you so bad." Trying to keep in my laughter, I looked at him. His face had a look of surprise and humor on it, and his eyes were alight with laughter.

"Oh really?" he asked, turning to face me. I turned as well, placing my hands on my hips.

"Yep." I pronounced, nodding my head. We stared at each other for a few minutes, then I started laughing. Holding my sides, I staggered to the wall of the ship, tears streaming down my face. Zuko laughed as well, though I couldn't be sure if it was the memory or me. He sank to the floor of the deck, still laughing. I looked up at him, my eyes shining. He looked back, his smile slipping off his face to be replaced by a thoughtful one. He sat next to me, resting his back on the wall. He looked out to the other side of the ship, staring out at the stars. We sat there in silence for a few minutes, just comfortable in each other's presence.

I looked around at him. He had a small smile on his face, and his eyes were distant. It was then that I realized that he was really quite handsome. I started. _Where did that come from?_ I asked myself. But I knew it was true. I turned around and face forward again. I felt his eyes on me for a second, then he rose. I glanced up, ready to get up myself. Before I could do so, he offered me his hand. Smiling, I took it. He pulled me up gently, bringing me flush against him. I stiffened momentarily. I felt his fingers under my chin, lifting it up to look at his face. His eyes shone with many different emotions; joy, laughter, pride, and something else I couldn't identify.

It was quite lucky that he was holding me up, because if he weren't I probably would have fallen to the floor by now. I felt his hands drawing light circles on my back, and I relaxed. I ran my hands up and down his chest, fascinated by the feel of it. He had such toned muscles. They came to rest around his neck. I played with the hair on the back of his neck lazily, relishing in the feel. He lowered his head, so it was a mere two inches from my face. My breath hitched in my chest. I blinked. He smiled slightly. He lowered his head to rest on my shoulder, in the crook of my neck.

"Katara…" he murmured into my skin.

"Hmm?" I asked him quietly.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being there for me. Iroh was the only person after my mother to actually try to understand me. And now I have you." He pulled back, his hands on my shoulders. He brought is hands up to my face and brushed it lightly, tucking a stray hair behind my ear. He leaned forward again and placed a feather soft kiss on my nose. Then he said goodnight and was gone.

I stood therefore a while, staring at the spot he had disappeared to. My arms were wrapped around me; I had chills, even though it was a relatively warm night.

"You're welcome." I said to the night, before turning in myself.

AN: I am SOOO sorry for not updating in a few days. I was at my friend's house. Anyway…

Wow, my longest chapter! I am getting better! Yay! No seriously, they will get longer, 'kay guys? I hate short chapters as much as the next person. So, you know what to do…

REVIEW! IT MAKES MY DAY! BYEZ!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey "Just Saying", you made a good point. But he cut his topknot because he finally realizes his daddy is a butt head. But the Fire Nation doesn't know that yet. Only his crew knows. Just wanted to clarify.

Also, I am terribly sorry for not updating in a while. My laptop was in the shop, and it has all of my stuff on it! But it is back, and I am going to try to update regularly now. But I will be gone until Tuesday, so when I get back, that is when it starts, ok?

That night, I lay in my bed thinking about Zuko. Why had he kissed me like that? It brought butterflies to my belly whenever I played that moment over in my mind. I smiled. Did he like me? I rolled over, trying to get into a more comfortable position. With my right arm tucked under my pillow and my cheek resting on my pillow, my eyes finally started to droop.

The next morning I awoke with a smile on my face. I had been dreaming about a certain golden-eyed Firebender. _Golden eyes…_ I gasped and sat up abruptly. How could I not see it? It was so obvious! I jumped out of bed and ran to my dresser. When I was dressed, I skipped to the door and yanked it open, ran out, and slammed it shut again. I finally slowed down when I made it to the deck. Scanning it, I noticed there was no one there.

Sighing, I wondered over to the side of the boat and leaned on it. Absently, I brought out a stream of water and played with it, making it go into different shapes.

"Good morning, Katara."

I spun around, thinking it was Zuko. It wasn't.

"Oh… Hi, Aang." I replied, trying to sound like I wanted to see him. His face fell momentarily, and he looked down. Frowning, I walked the few feet over to him and put my hands on his shoulders. "Hey, don't think to much on it, ok? I am just… a bit tired this morning." I told him. He perked up a bit, but I could still see some unhappiness. I decided to let it slide for now. He would tell me when he wanted to.

"So, what are you doing today?" he asked me.

"Well, we are still in town for the day, I thought I might go explore."

"That sounds fun. I have to stay here and help with all the new recruits." I nodded.

"Avatar Aang, are you ready to start?" this time, it really _was _Zuko. I stared at him through narrowed eyes, trying to remember. He looked at me, concern etched in his face, but he didn't say anything. I decided I would confront him about it later on tonight, when we were at sea again. I nodded, and he understood that I wanted to talk.

After Aang assured he was ready to go, the two benders left the ship. I went back to my room to get what little money I had accumulated over the last couple years, and left the ship also.

AN: I know its short guys, but I wanted to get this out. I will update some before I go tomorrow, so don't worry. Probably tonight and a lot tomorrow! Byez!

Reviews fuel my fire!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I have nothing to say right now, so we will just get on with the story. Enjoy!

A large smile was plastered on my face as I made my way through the city. Various shops and vendors were scattered pell-mell around the market place. I stopped here and there to look through the glass windows of some of the shops, but I hadn't gone in any yet. Deciding that it was time for lunch, I headed over to a fruit stand and bought a moon peach. I walked over to a large tree and sat under it, taking a bite out of my fruit. Juice dripped down my chin, and I wiped it off with the back of my hand.

When I had finished, I rose and started going through the town again. I got to a small trinket shop and stopped. In the window were many different sculptures of animals, all in different sizes and colors. I went inside, my interest piqued.

The shop had many shelves, all categorized by what kind of animal lay on them. There were penguins, platypus-bears and wolf-bats, flying bison, and tiger-seals. I glanced at the bison, thinking that Aang would like one. Turning one over, I gasped and nearly dropped the figurine. It was expensive! Putting it down hastily, I quickly exited the shop.

After glancing in a few more windows, I headed back to the ship. I could see many people on the deck, even from where I was, a half mile away. . When I was on the deck, I was surprised as to how many people were there. Was our ship big enough? Then I saw Zuko and Aang, talking with a group of refugees. I sped up, intent on catching Zuko. I needed to talk to him.

He nodded and gestured to the ship below deck. I smiled slightly, waiting for them to finish talking. They had to be done soon…the Sun was almost setting.

Sure enough, the two benders broke away from the group of refugees, looking satisfied. I saw Aang watching something, and after he said goodbye to Zuko, he went after it. Shaking my head, I walked toward Zuko, who stood watching the sunset. I settled next to him, resting my arms on the low wall of the ship. After a few companionable moments, I asked him, "Zuko…was it you?"

He looked bewildered for a moment before asking me what was talking about. I went on.

"Was it you who saved me from those awful men?" I asked quietly. He stood stock still for a moment, and then whispered, "How did you know?" I smiled. "Your eyes." I murmured. "They are very handsome, you know." He blushed slightly, before smirking and looking back out at the sea. I scooted closer to him and rested my head against his shoulder. I felt him tense for a second, and then relax. He raised an arm slowly and wrapped it around my waste, pulling me closer.

"Katara! Zuko!" a voice yelled. We sprang apart so fast that I almost fell over. His hand shot out quickly and grabbed my wrist. He let go after he was sure I was all right.

Aang came running forward, leading a small black-haired girl behind him."Guys, I want to introduce you to someone. This is Toph. She is going to help us defeat Ozai."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Ok, I think I have overcome my writers' block, at least for this story. I am sooo sorry guys!

Aang beamed at us happily, but the girl next to him frowned at her bare feet. Zuko and I exchanged looks.

"Um…hello. My name is Katara, and this is Zuko." I gestured at the ex-prince, who waggled his fingers at the girl. She didn't even look up. I looked at Aang questioningly, who shrugged.

"Aren't you a bit young to be going off to fight by yourself? Where are your parents?" asked Zuko. Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say, for the young girl snapped her head up and glared at him through cloudy green eyes.

"I can take care of myself!" she said heatedly. Zuko backed up, surprised. He looked at me again and motioned at the low wall behind us. I nodded, letting him know I understood. He nodded to Aang, who no longer had the happy grin on his face. Then he left. Toph had dropped her gaze again. I shrugged helplessly at Aang and said, "Well, um… it was nice to meet you, Toph." She nodded slightly, and I turned around and began walking toward Zuko.

&

I rested my elbows on the wall like always, and stared out at the water. Zuko did the same next to me. After a few minutes, I cleared my throat and scratched the back of my neck. He turned his head to look at me. My eyes connected with his. I felt myself blush, but I didn't lower my gaze. The wind was blowing my hair all around my face. He raised his hand and tucked it behind my ear. I shivered at his touch. He smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist. He brought me flush against him, and I silently hoped nobody was still awake. It was very late.

I was brought out of my thoughts by something warm on my forehead. Zuko was kissing my forehead. I decided I liked the feeling of his lips on my skin…I wondered what they would feel like on my lips…. I brought my hands up to rest on his chest. I marveled at how muscular he was. I ran my hands up and down his toned chest and stomach. My fingers traced the lines of the muscles through his shirt. I felt him draw breath and chuckle in a spot just below his ribs. Looking back at his eyes, I saw that they were alight laughter. Smiling, I lifted my hands and brought them up to rest them at the base of his neck. Absently, I played with the hair there. Our eyes never broke contact.

Before I knew what was happening, he lowered his face toward mine. My breath hitched in my throat and my heart sped up. He stopped an inch in front of my face, as though making sure I didn't stop him. I didn't.

Right before his lips touched mine, I saw his eyes. They were bright with…was that lust? I shut my eyes too, enjoying the feel of his lips over my own. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, feeling his tongue explore it. We broke apart, breathing heavily, our faces flushed and lips swollen. When we had recovered he sat down with his back toward the wall, pulling me down with him. I sat with my back pressed up against his chest. His arms were wrapped protectively around my waist, his chin buried in my hair. I looked up at the dark sky. _How could things get so good all of the sudden?_ I thought. I saw a streak of bright light shoot across the sky. I smiled. I already had my wish.

AN: Ok, ok… I know. Corny… but I had to get this out. I feel bad about not updating. I am already writing the next chapter. I am thinking this story will end soon, but there will be a sequel. Oh, by the way, HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!


	10. Chapter 10

For the next few weeks, we trained our troops. I trained the waterbenders, Zuko with the Firebenders, and Aang worked with Toph on his earthbending. He also worked with Zuko on firebending. As the time passed, Zuko and I grew steadily closer, though it was getting increasingly harder to spend time with him. Sokka must find it a bit odd that I would rather go for walks with Zuko then himself or Aang.

Whenever we could, we would share chaste kisses in the corridors, late at night before bed, and early in the morning before anyone awoke.

Pretty soon, Fire Nation waters were only a days' worth of sailing before we would be there…

The night before we were going to attack the Fire Palace, I sat watching the stars late at night. Everyone had gone to bed already. My arms were wrapped around my knees and my chin rested on top of them. Tears threatened to spillover. I felt them stinging the back of my eyes. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Zuko, worry etched into his face. He sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around me.

"What's the matter, Little Fish?" he asked. I smiled slightly at his nickname for me.

"I guess I am just worried about tomorrow." I murmured. He kissed my hair.

"What are you worried about?" he asked just as softly. I turned to look at him.

"What if we don't win, Zuko? What if Aang or Sokka dies?" tears were falling freely now. I raised my hand and caressed his ruined cheek. "What if you die?" I said so quietly I thought he might not have heard. He smiled softly and hugged me tighter.

"Katara, I won't die. I want us to win too much. This war needs to stop. Besides, I love you too much to leave you anytime soon." He kissed my lips softly. When he pulled back, he ran his hand through my hair.

"I love you too, Zuko." I told him. I had wanted to tell him that for a while now, and I was thrilled that he felt the same. I rested my head against his chest, breathing in his scent. It was warm and spicy and distinctly Zuko.

&

The next day I awoke early. I hadn't slept well all night. In just a few hours the world's future would be discovered. I pulled on the special armor that Zuko had gotten for me. It wasn't bulky and heavy like his; it was lighter and more flexible for waterbenders. I laced up my boots and took a long look at my room. I wasn't sure if I would ever see it again.

&

Now our little army was ready for the battle. We waited tensely for the signal. Zuko stood out in front, looking every bit the good leader. I watched him fondly from my place at the head of the waterbenders. Aang stood next to him, his staff at his side.

When our ship bumped onto the dock, we seemed to hold our breath as one. Then, Zuko gave a great battle cry and we ran down the ramp, into the Fire Nation.

AN: Ok I am thinking this story and the beginning of the sequel will get posted up today or the latest tomorrow. Yay! Thank Agni for Thanksgiving Break!


	11. Chapter 11

Zuko had briefed us on what the plan was. Half of us would go ahead and take out anyone who tried to stop us. The rest would wait for the signal, which would be a blast of fire to the sky.

Zuko and I led the first attack. We crept quietly up to the Fire Palace, our soldiers trailing behind us. When we reached the large front doors, we paused. Zuko looked at the doors for half of a second before pushing them open. We walked silently through the halls, watching and listening for anyone to come along.

We rounded a corner, and Zuko stopped abruptly, his hand held out to me. He stayed like that for a moment, then continued on.

After being in the Palace for a while, we finally came upon two elaborate oak doors with the Fire Crest on them. I was surprised that we had met no one, but Zuko didn't seem perturbed. He stood rooted to the spot for a moment, then glanced over his shoulders at me and the rest of us. He nodded at the others, caught my eye and smiled, then turned back to the doors. With a sigh, he heaved them open.

&

When we burst into the large room, many Fire Nation soldiers met us. Without question, the others and I met them in battle. Just before I leapt at a Fire Nation man, I saw Zuko slip through another door and out if sight. Turned back to the fight at hand and thought, _oh please, let him be okay._

_& (SWITCH TO ZUKO POV)_

I slipped through my father's War Chamber doors. I crept silently through the hall, gripping my broadswords tightly. I rounded a corner and came to the War Room. With a deep breath, I opened the door and stepped inside.

_& (SWITCH TO KATARA POV)_

The battle seemed to go on forever, but we finally defeated all of the Fire Nation soldiers. Many of our troops were injured, but to my great relief, none were dead as far as I could tell. I sheathed my swords, similar to Zuko's, and hurried over to those who had suffered the worst of the injuries. I healed them and then we went through the doors Zuko had taken. The men behind me followed my path without question. I hoped I was going the right way. Finally we came to the War Chamber. From inside I could hear Zuko yelling. I couldn't place the words, but I knew it was him. I nodded to myself and I ran inside, taking out my swords as I went.

I took my battle stance next to Zuko, who glanced at me briefly. I nodded at him and he turned back to the large flames in front of him. I could just make out the form of a man sitting in a throne behind the fire.

"Ah. Zuko. This must be the woman I have heard so much about." A harsh, deep voice boomed out. I shivered. "You should really choose your concubines better, Zuko. She seems awfully scrawny." Zuko leapt forward with a scream of rage, shooting a great blast of fire at the ceiling. The spot where it hit burnt and crumbled, leaving a gaping hole. He shot another fireball through the hole. The signal. He looked back down at his father behind the flames. He swept his hands apart, creating a gap in the wall of fire. With one last glance at me, he ran forward toward the man that had caused so much pain.

Just as I was about to go help him, more Fire Nation men came running through the doors, causing me and the others to engage in another fight. We could only hope Aang and the rest had seen the signal and would get here soon.

After what seemed like a year, the doors burst open again, revealing Aang and the rest of our army. He shot forward on his air scooter, looking for Ozai. If the Fire Lord were to fall, it would be all over. We would win. He located Zuko fighting closely with him, but Zuko seemed to be tiring. He hurried over to him to help.

I was grateful for the reinforcements. My group was tired after the first bit of fighting and wouldn't have fared long without help. I saw Toph take care of no less than 5 soldiers by shooting them into the air with a column of earth then slamming them into the ground.

I was about to go after another soldier when I heard someone yelling. It was Zuko. I turned my head and saw that he was on the ground, writhing by Ozai's feet. Without thinking, I ran over to him, but before I could get there, the Fire Lord laughed cruelly and sent a wall of fire at me. The last thing I saw was Aang beginning to glow. Then everything went black.

AN: I know… cliffie! I am evil… awww quit your whining I am gonna upload in a few minutes anyway. I think only one more chapter and this will be done. That's good. I am not really liking this anymore. I am exited to do the sequel though! Ok, I better upload this so I can do the last chapter. Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

I awoke to bright light. I blinked, trying to get the unwanted brightness out. Groaning, I raised my hand and rubbed my head. I felt bandages. Then it all came back.

I shot up, ignoring the dull pain in my body. I looked around wildly and saw that I was in the infirmary. I saw Sokka in a bed, his left foot heavily bandaged. Toph was to my left, looking grumpy, he right arm in a sling. When she saw me, however, she dropped her grumpy look and said, "Katara! Your okay!" her yell had awoken Sokka. He saw me and smiled happily.

"Katara! How are you feeling?" I shrugged.

"What happened? Where is Aang? Where is Zuko?" I asked him.

"Their fine, Kat. We won!" happiness flowed through me.

"How? I remember that we weren't doing all that good, then I got knocked out. I remember Aang was glowing…" then it dawned on my. "The Avatar State?" I questioned. Both Sokka and Toph nodded. "So… where _are _Aang and Zuko?"

"They are in a meeting. The War ended so abruptly that people are in a right state. They are trying to sort it all out." I nodded.

"How long have I been out?" I asked. Sokka looked grim.

"About 5 days." I nodded again. I felt my eyelids drooping.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep." I was out before my head even hit my pillow.

&

"How is she?" I heard two voices question at the same time. I struggled to cling to my sleep for a bit longer, but the extra weight sinking into my mattress caused me to open my eyes. Zuko was staring down at me, worry and happiness reflected in his eyes. Aang was next to him, smiling broadly. "Hi Katara!" he said. I grinned at him.

"Hi Aang."

"Hey! Twinkle Toes! Come here a sec!" I heard Toph yell. Aang laughed, and, rolling his gray eyes, headed over to the earthbender. I laughed and shook my head. Turning my attention back to Zuko, I smiled at him.

"How are you feeling?" he murmured, tucking a stray hair behind my ear.

"I'm okay. Congratulations on being the new Fire Lord." I said to him.

He leaned forward and said softly, "Actually, I can't officially take the position of Fire Lord until I get married." He smiled at my expression, one of mingled shock and joy. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful necklace. It had the Fire Nation Emblem carved into red stone, the Water Tribe symbol engraved in the center. Tears of joy streamed down my face. "Katara, will you marry me?" he asked softly.

I nodded, incapable of words. I grabbed his collar and pulled him to me. I kissed him soundly on his lips. "Yes Zuko. I'll marry you."

END

AN: YAY!!! It's done! I didn't particularly like the last chapter. I don't like fight scenes very much. Oh well… I am off to start the sequel. Man I am on a roll… I hope it makes up for my absence. Ok, bye for now!


End file.
